Harry Potter: Dragon's Jade
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: Harry and gang, plus Draco, attend their 5th year at Hogwarts and meet the new girl, Trinity, who just happens to be Severus Snape's niece. Can they protect her from Voldemort and find the Dragons Jade before its too late and they lose this new friend? PE
1. Killer

Prologue: Killer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Notes: If I have any obvious mistakes email me. (I.e. Malfoy spelled wrong)  
  
Angelfish_Smile  
  
Prologue: Killer  
  
Two siblings embrace. Both have dark raven hair. Both have dark chocolate eyes. Both are orphans….  
  
The young girl looks up, "Hey Rex, I missed you. Mrs. Morgaine has been torturous, and to think we only have 1 day until summer!"  
  
The tall older boy chuckled deeply, "Yeah …Hey you want to come and see the dragon we caught last night?"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean…I don't think I'm supposed to!" Her eyes widened half excitement, half worry.  
  
"Oh come on Trini! If I say its ok then it's ok! Besides I want you to meet some of the guys!" His eyes twinkled mischievously, "Just remember! NO FLIRTING!"  
  
She hit him upside the head, or at least tried to. He caught her arm and laughed, "Go get ready…We're leaving."  
  
Trinity, or Trini, as her brother called her, pulled her arm roughly away. "FINE!" She ran into her dorm room and picked up her wand. And soon she was already to go.  
  
Her hair was up in a tight bun, with a few jewels woven in. Her chocolate eyes were hidden beneath her pink tinted glasses. Her clothes…Well lets just say the Muggles wouldn't know the difference. Instead of her silky purple school robes she had on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top that reached right above her belly button. She ran out the door, "I'm ready!"  
  
Her brother, Rex, rolled his eyes, "Nice clothes!"  
  
Soon they were at Rex's work site…  
  
"Hey Rex! The Hungarian is going whacko!" A wizard ran by them screaming in fury.  
  
Just then they heard a loud boom and saw a dragon fall to the ground right in front of them. So close to them that its snout almost crushed them.  
  
Rex rolled his eyes and pulled Trinity from behind him. "Hey guys! Come and meet my sis'."  
  
At least twenty men come running towards him as they saw her, most looked as if they should be in school still. (AN: they looked her age) They looked her over, some even whistled. Rex growled at his friends.  
  
"Ok…that's Bradley Brenick…Theo Thorten…Lucas Ledbetter…Hey where's Charlie?"  
  
A few shouts went throughout the crowd as a red haired man pushed his way through it, "Move out…whose this?"  
  
Rex laughed, "This is my sister, Trinity Wentburg. Trinity this is my friend Charlie, Charlie Weasley."  
  
Trinity looked up at Charlie and blushed. 'He's cute.'  
  
Charlie at sensing her thoughts chuckled before hugging her, "It's so nice to finally meet you. Rex has talked no stop since the Trwizard Tournament about how he wanted to show the dragons…so you like 'em?"  
  
She nodded and looked down at her feet, uncomfortably; "I always have liked dragons. Ever since I was little."  
  
"Well how about I show around…perhaps show some more dragons?" Charlie linked arms with her and turned to Rex, "You come with us, 'K?"  
  
Rex nodded and linked his arm through Trinity's free one, "Let's go!"  
  
Trinity smiled sweetly at both of them.  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
Trinity gasped and ran forward, "There's million's!"  
  
Rex and Charlie looked at each other and laughed, "More like 10 but who's counting?"  
  
Trinity looked down at her wand as it sparkled, "Wha?"  
  
"Hey look out!" Rex held up his wand and put a stunning spell on the dragon as it raised its head, however the spell reflected off of its metal scales and hit him.  
  
The dragon stepped forward and stood in front of Trinity. It bent its head down and sniffed her face. She felt the heat, yet she stood still. Her brother had told her that a dragon would attack if you moved the wrong way, not that it wouldn't if she didn't move. Yet instead of attacking the dragon nudged her hand lightly.  
  
Charlie tried to undo the stunning spell yet again, but remembered that Rex did the spell and would have to undo it. No one ever understood how that worked, but whenever Rex casted a spell no one else seemed to be able to break it. He looked at his friend sorrowfully, "I can't undo it."  
  
Somehow Rex spoke, "I don't care! Help Trinity!"  
  
Charlie looked up, remembering the girl. How he forgot that his best friend's sister was about to be fried by the metal-steeled dragon, he had no idea. He held his breath as the dragon nudged her again.  
  
Trinity sucked her breath in and looked down at what the dragon was trying to tell her. Her wand had red sparks flying out of it as the dragon nudged it yet again. The dragon looked behind her and looked at Charlie.  
  
Charlie gasped as he saw the dragon's eyes. The Dark Lord's symbol appeared n the dragon's eyes as it noticed Rex.  
  
The dragon looked down at Trinity before stepping over her. Charlie noticed this and screamed, "RUN!"  
  
The dragon roared in anger and spit a ball of fire at Charlie and Rex. However before it hit, Charlie held up his wand and did a shield spell.  
  
Something seemed to have taken Trinity over however as the Dragon turned around and lay down before her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell backwards. Just then a figure stepped from the shadows, and pointed his wand at Rex, "Dragon tuent lui!" (Dragon kill him)  
  
The dragon stood once again and turned towards Rex and Charlie. Rex whispered, still stunned, "Take my sister and get her out of here."  
  
Charlie's eyes widened, "No I won't leave you!"  
  
Rex looked at him fiercely, "Leave!"  
  
Charlie looked sad but ran forward and dodged the dragon, grabbed Trinity and ran away.  
  
Suddenly Rex had control of his body, he stood up, "How did you find me Malfoy?"  
  
The cloaked figure laughed, "Well Wentburg, who cares, for you will die! You chose the losing side as did you mother and father before!"  
  
The dragon seemed to have come to its senses and had turned onto the elder Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy snorted and blasted the dragon with a mumbly spell. (He mumbled it) before turning to Rex, and blasting him too. Rex fell to the ground…dead.  
  
Malfoy laughed and looked at the sky, "One down one to go. If I'm not mistaken my son can take of her right master?"  
  
The area went dark as a figure slithered out, "Yes it will make a wonderful first kill. But first the initiation ceremony…"  
  
Malfoy and the dark figure (AN: Dark Lord) disappeared into the shadows…  
  
"Mother…" Draco hissed as his mom ignored him and talked to her friend, "MOTHER!!"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy looked down at him, "What is it my darling?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "As enjoyable as this is what the heck are we doing here?"  
  
The lady, whom Mrs. Malfoy had been speaking to, smirked evilly, "Why sonny didn't your father tell you? This is your initiation…as the underdog to our lord."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Draco smirked as the lady blushed deeply and turned back to his mother, "I'm going to go see if I can find Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
The two ladies continued talking as he snuck outside. He leaned against the wall and sighed deeply, 'I don't want to do this. I hate living in my father's shadow. I don't want to be a Death Eater. I want to be…I don't know! I just don't think I chose the winning side. I don't want to be that damn Voldemort's lap dog.'  
  
"…Interesting. Would you like some help?" Draco looked to his right and noticed a familiar gray haired wizard hiding in the shadows.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed, "Dumbledore? What the hel…"  
  
Albus held his hand up to his lips, silencing Draco. He whispered, "Don't ask. But it is very obvious that you don't want to be a follower. What do you say to me helping you get away? Before Voldermont arrives?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes yet again, "Where would you take me? To Azkaban?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed quietly, "No I would take you to someplace where no one can find you or reach you."  
  
Draco smirked, "And that would be where?"  
  
"There is a place in Hogwarts. A hidden room. You could hide there…Make up your mind your father and Voldemort are drawing closer."  
  
Draco growled, "Fine…but that doesn't mean I'll help you with anything that involves my father or any of the other Death Eaters."  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything only pointed his wand at Draco and soon they were in Draco's room. Dumbledore looked around the room, "Get all your stuff. We have to leave."  
  
Later on in Albus' office…  
  
"Draco…Hermoine Granger will be having all the prefects for next year get together in a few days. You are one of them. Go along with everything she says."  
  
Draco just nodded and looked at the portrait sitting by Albus' desk. It was scowling at him and making faces.  
  
Dumbledore picked up the painting and hung it on the wall, "Cedric stop that!"  
  
Draco sighed and looked into the fire…  
  
The flames surrounded her, burning her flesh. She screamed, "REX!!!!!!"  
  
A voice whispered to her, "Shhh…it's ok."  
  
Trinity's eyes snapped open. She saw that she was under covers in a…tent?  
  
She looked to her side as she felt a cold towel pressed to her forehead. Charlie was sitting there looking sadly at her. She tried to sit up, but he stopped her.  
  
"I need to tell you something, and I think you should be laying down. Your brother…he's dead." Charlie said bluntly. It was the only way.  
  
Trinity's eyes widened, yet she remained composed. She had been expecting something like this.  
  
Charlie sighed and leaned into the chair. "I have to take you back to your school. Finish your last day. Mrs. Morgaine will know what to do."  
  
Trinity nodded and got out of the bed, shockingly, mumbling to herself. "It's all my fault…all my fault."  
  
"NO it's not your fault. Stop that!" Charlie shook her shoulders lightly, "Stop…please."  
  
She shut her mouth and looked him in the eye with mourning. She hugged him and cried, "I'm sorry…"  
  
Charlie sighed and patted her on the head. "It's all…"  
  
"Charlie is she awake yet? We need to…" Trini looked at the small blond woman standing in front of her. She looked at Bill and pushed herself away. The way he looked at the woman…adoringly it hurt her inside. 'It's not like I ever had a chance. Yeah I can just see it: Charlie proposing to me, us having a big wedding with everyone there, even my Uncle. Who of course would have only been invited because he was family…yeah I can just see it. Right…I think I'll help a Death Eater before that happens…'  
  
Trinity blinked her eyes as she noticed they were both looking at her. She shook her head.  
  
Charlie smiled at her with pity, "Come on…We have to take you back."  
  
Later…  
  
"…Yes I understand…Her uncle…yes I agree…" Trinity pressed her ear to the door and tried to here what Mrs. Morgaine was saying. "…It was in his will…"  
  
She pulled her self away from the door and sat down sulkily on the small bed. However her wait wasn't long as Charlie walked in the room a moment later, "We need to talk…"  
  
End of Chapter….  
  
Well how was it? I know I know…It STUNK! Well anyways…Bye! Email me at: anime_angelfish@yahoo.com Angelfish_Smile 


	2. Letters

Chapter 1: The Letters  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry potter…actually Ronald Weasley ^_^ oh and what I wouldn't give to own the god Draco, but I don't. The mighty goddess J.K. Rowling owns them and all the other Harry Potter characters.  
  
However, I do own the made up characters. (Who I shall not name yet.) Well on to the story…..  
  
Chapter 1: The Letters  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk stroking Fawks, his 'pet' phoenix, feathers lightly, as he read the letter he had just received. It was rather short, yet he had been reading it for at least the last 50 minutes. He read it over and over again.  
  
It was VERY unusual to be receiving letters about his school so early. It had only been 3 days since the last year had ended. He sighed and read it over again:  
  
CONFIDENTIAL  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Mrs. Trinity Wentburg, a 5th year student at my school, has been sent to live with her Uncle, Severus Snape. Unfortunately the stress of transporting herself back and forth from there to the school would be too much. So I ask if you would consider letting her attend Hogwarts. She has the same qualifications for the 5th years. Please contact me as soon as your decision has been made.  
  
Headmistress  
  
Merlin's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Morgaine XVIII  
  
He sighed and rolled the parchment up. He patted Fawks on the head, "I feel sorry for that girl. Severus certainly doesn't need any teenagers living with him. He'll go crazy by the first night…*sigh* I wonder why Severus didn't mention his niece coming? Interesting…very interesting."  
  
Albus budged Fawks off of his lap, "I might as well right back to that old biddy now."  
  
Albus had never liked Morgaine. A few years back he had met her. It was at a meeting for all the Head Masters and Mistresses of the wizarding schools of the world. Unfortunately, Morgaine and him had gotten into a quarrel during the first day of the meeting. Morgaine had rudely commented on how his teachings were too lenient and he needed to be stricter with his students. However, Dumbledore had not stood there and took it silently. He had retaliated with insulting her old fashioned and outdated ways of teachings.  
  
Sighing once more he ran his fingers through his long white beard and reached into his desk.  
  
As he reached in it he heard a loud chuckle. Dumbledore looked up at the painting on the wall in front of him. He had put it up a few nights ago. It was a portrait of Cedric Diggory, a wonderful student of his that had died the previous year in the Triwizard Tournament. He had been killed with one of the Unforgettable Curses by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Cedric (portrait), "What is so funny?"  
  
"The Fat Lady says that Hagrid and a 'giant' woman appeared out of nowhere and scared her to death. I guess they're back from talking to those two giants in Edinburgh."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and waved of the laughing Cedric. He smiled and reached into his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and a quill:  
  
  
  
Dear Morgaine,  
  
I think Mrs. Wentburg should be able to attend here. After all, her uncle is teaching here. She will be able to attend as a 5th year also. However I would like some information on her. Could you please ask her to write me. I would love for it to come from her. I will need:  
  
Her wand type  
  
Her guardian 'pet' name and information  
  
A small note on her feelings towards Hogwarts  
  
And of course her classes she prefers more than others  
  
That will be all. I will be looking forward to the letter. Also, I was wondering if we could have her come at least a week before the New Year starts. Get her sorted and such.  
  
Headmaster  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus slowly rolled it up, sealed it with Hogwarts seal and stood up. "Well I shall be back soon Fawks. Must get this sent out as soon as possible."  
  
The phoenix looked up at Albus and ruffled its wings. Albus rolled his frail old eyes and walked out his door.  
  
Albus stopped in his tracks, startled, "Severus! Just the man I was looking for. Why didn't you tell me your niece wanted to attend Hogwarts?"  
  
Snape looked at Albus with a nasty expression, "It slipped my mind. We've all been so busy with the preparation of You-Know-Who attacking."  
  
"Yes, that sounds reasonable. Preparing for Lord Voldemort has been making me forgetful also. So she's coming to live with you? I never even knew you had a niece." Snape scowled.  
  
"She seems to be a perfect student from her report cards, I still can't believe she…The reports Morgaine has been sending me tell me that she and Potter would get along great. Trouble follows them. Either that or she enjoys making trouble. Total opposite of her mother…yes. Well I must be going, still have some more precautions to take care of."  
  
Before Albus could say another word Snape walked away. "Yes…It should be interesting this year…perhaps more than any other."  
  
Albus hurried down to the Owlery and sent the letter away, "Good. Now I can return to resting."  
  
However he didn't get very far before loud thundering steps stopped him.  
  
"Dumbly-Dore!" Albus ducked into a corner to avoid being trampled by Hagrid and Madame Maxime.  
  
He waited there until he saw them turn the corner. "That was close."  
  
Meanwhile in Glamis Castle….  
  
"I don't want you to leave..."  
  
The tall blonde boy cringed as his friend cried harder, "Did you have to say that? I already feel bad."  
  
"Look…your brother said in his will that you were to be sent to live with Snape. I mean your brother loved you. Why would he send you to somebody so cruel as the person your describing?"  
  
The dark haired girl looked up and stopped crying. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Look I remember my uncle VERY well. I see him every night...in my nightmares. When I was little, right after my parents had left, he came here and had a little VISIT with my brother. He kept on insisting that I go with him."  
  
The blond boy's eyes softened, "Trinity…he can't be that bad than. I mean I've always wondered how your brother had time to take care of you with his job, he was always going on trips. Look…lets not talk about this. I just want to hold you and pretend you aren't leaving."  
  
Trinity closed her eyes and blocked out the image of her 3 year boyfriend, Christian, sad face. 'You killed him…you killed him…' Her eyes snapped open. 'You killed your brother….'  
  
"…No…I didn't…" She put her hands over her ears, trying to block the voice.  
  
Christian looked at her strangely. "Are you ok?"  
  
` "I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Chris backed away, startled. He sat there for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her, "I know you didn't…I know."  
  
She cried into his side silently, until she was fast asleep. Chris looked down at his loving girlfriend, "I hate to say it, but I'm relived you're leaving. That way I won't have to see your face after I break up with you, it would be torture."  
  
He lifted her head off of his lap and set it on a silk pillow. He kissed her forehead lightly, "I'll see you tomorrow, my pet."  
  
As the door clicked shut, Trinity gasped before crying again, "Why did you have to die?!"  
  
'He didn't die…you killed him.' Trinity held her head and cried.  
  
3 hours later…..  
  
A knock at her door woke Trinity. She stood up drowsy and disoriented, before unlatching the door. Her hair sticking up in odd ways.  
  
She immediately straightened her back, "Mrs. Morgaine!"  
  
The silver haired witch smiled and walked into the dorm room, "I see you're all packed up… When you first came here I remember your brother asking for you to stay here during the summer, I was shocked. Yet you've stayed in this exact room for the last 4 years. The room's not going to be the same…not that any of Glamis will, but you are truly part of this room."  
  
Trinity pinched her cheeks, trying to keep herself awake, and from crying, "Mrs. Morgaine, as interesting as this all is…ummm, did you want something?"  
  
Morgaine scowled, "Yes, well, here." She handed Trinity a parchment, "I sent the letter to Hogwarts and the owl arrived just now. Their Headmaster wants YOU to write. Don't see why…how come you didn't tell me your uncle, Severus, works there?"  
  
That sure woke Trinity up, "WHAT? He works there…NO!"  
  
Morgaine smirked at upsetting her before walking out the door, "Read the letter as soon as you can!" Trinity stared at the retreating back of her Headmistress, "You troll-wanna-be…"  
  
She looked down at the letter and sighed, "Well since I have nothing else to do."  
  
She read it over and smiled, "This should be fun."  
  
She changed into more comfortable clothes; her black silk pajama bottoms and tank top, and put her hair up in a lazy bun.  
  
Reaching into on of her bags she got out a quill, ink, and paper. Settling herself down into her beanbag chair she started writing:  
  
Dear Mr. Dumbledore,  
  
I have no questions as to why you asked me to write it. I totally understand. I personally don't like Mrs. Morgaine either. ^_^ Well here is the information you asked for:  
  
My wand: a strand of dragon's whisker, redwood, 8 ¾ inches  
  
My 'pet': barn owl, female, blue eyes, name is Angel  
  
Trinity paused and looked at her loyal friend, Angel. Angel sat perched on her window, staring intently at Trinity. 'Protective and Reliable.' Trinity shook her head and continued the letter:  
  
I'm not quiet sure how I feel about Hogwarts. I think it will be rather enjoyable. It's a chance for me to make new friends.  
  
My favorite classes are Potions and Care of Magical and Mystical Creatures  
  
Also I was wondering, since I have no place to go over the summer if I could come there as soon as possible? I really don't want to stay around this castle, it brings back bad memories.  
  
Instead of wasting time on sending a letter can you please send me your answer by fire? The address is:  
  
Glamis Castle Room 10456  
  
1025 prince Avenue  
  
Glamis, Angus, Scotland  
  
Well I'll be looking forward to your answer…  
  
5th year student  
  
Trinity Wentburg  
  
She folded up the letter and sealed it, "Angel! I have a job for you."  
  
The blue-eyed owl flew over to Trinity and put its leg out. As Trinity attached the letter to her leg she explained where to deliver it, "…Now hurry! Make it fast!"  
  
Trinity watched as her best friend flew out the window, on her way to Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on 'Arry! Hermoine's waiting! We have to hurry and get there or she'll leave without us!" Ron dragged the struggling Harry towards Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry had arrived two hours beforehand at the Weasley's home only to leave. "Ron! Why are we meeting 'Moine again?" Harry tried to pull his hand out of Ron's grasp and was only pulled further.  
  
"She says she has something important to tell us! VERY important." Ron ran forward towards the alleyway in which Hermoine had asked to meet them.  
  
Harry followed close behind. As they reached the end of the alleyway a voice called out, "Pothead…Weasel."  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
"Yes… Weasel," The blond haired boy stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Just then, "Harry, Ron, Draco! I'm glad you all came."  
  
All three of them snapped their heads to the right as a girl, Hermoine, ran into the alleyway.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, and asked, although he knew the answer, "Muggle, what was the meaning of bringing me here?"  
  
Hermoine narrowed her eyes, "Well DRACO, if you would let me explain…"  
  
" 'Moine! Just tell us…" Harry of course.  
  
"Well for the rest of the summer us 3 plus 4 others from Hogwarts will be spending some 'quality' time together training for…You-Know-Who. All of us will be the prefects for next year."  
  
"Look Draco you'll be staying at the castle anyways…SO DON'T make that stupid face at me!"  
  
Draco gaped at her, "Mudblood you DID NOT just raise your…"  
  
"*SLAP*! Don't ever call me that again!"  
  
Draco gripped his cheek, "Yeah…well what are we standing here for?"  
  
Hermoine held her wand in the air and whispered a small spell. Soon four humongous trunks plopped to the ground in front of them. "There's enough clothes in here to last us for a week. Professor Dumbledore told me that Hagrid would be here to meet us soon. He also said that we would have to stay here in Diagon Alley for a little while. Only about a day or two though."  
  
Draco growled and leaned down and picked his trunk up, "Yeah whatever Muggle."  
  
End of Chapter **********  
  
If you know of any mistakes above please contact me at anime_angelfish@yahoo.com 


	3. Secret Room

Chapter 2: Revenge and Manticores  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The Goddess J. K. Rowling owns them all.  
  
Angelfish_Smile  
  
Chapter 2  
  
1 Draco's Point of View  
  
Where is that stupid giant. He probably got lost…  
  
" 'Moine!!!! 'Arry!!!! Ron!!!!! Oh 'ello." And her comes the man of the hour! That's if you can consider him a man…more of a monster really. I sighed and watched as the Muggle and her friends started a conversation with the brut.  
  
I closed my eyes and thought about how it had felt when Dumbledore had got me out of the Death Eaters grasp. It had felt…I don't know, wonderful? Yes that about sums it up. Wonderful. Suddenly wonderful turned to really bad. All my friends. Surely they'd still be my friends. Right? Well Crabbe and Goyle…no they would take me as a trader. But the others…oh god. I don't think I'll be able to live this next year alone. They'll all go against me. Every Slytherin is going to go against me.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
I looked coldly at Hermoine, "What?"  
  
"Hagrid is taking us to Diagon Alley Hotel. Are you just going to stand there?" I snorted but held my tongue.  
  
The giant brut walked us to rather nice hotel. Yes I admit, it was nice. We checked in and to my delight (disgust) there were only two rooms. One for the Muggle and one for Weasel, Pothead, and me. Suddenly I wished that I were back at Hogwarts in that small room Dumbledore had stuck me in.  
  
I laid down on the small twin bed and stared at the ceiling and counted the dots. My eyes slowly closed…  
  
Back at Hogwarts…(Author POV)  
  
(An: This next Part will be confusing.)  
  
Dumbledore sat in front of the fire and got ready for his talk with Trinity. As he went over his notes in his head, Cedric watched in interest from the portrait.  
  
"Well here goes nothing…" Dumbledore threw the potion into the flame and chanted the location Trinity had written in the letter.  
  
Trinity looked at the fire as an old withered face appeared. His eyes looked at her lightly amused. 'Defiantly Dumbledore…'  
  
'She doesn't look a thing like Snape…thank goodness.' Albus smirked. "Miss Wentburg? Hello!"  
  
Trinity smiled at him and waved. "Hi! Mr. Dumbledore? I take it you got my letter…" he nodded an affirmative and got a serious look on his face.  
  
"Yes. Well I think that we may be able to have you come here. But first…" He paused and held up a record labeled 'TRINITY WENTBURG, RECORD,' "I was looking over your record. It saws here that you were suspended for a week, on a count of you and a incident with a group of manticores?"  
  
Trinity's face went deathly pale as she remembered the incident. Her whole right arm had to be rejuvenated. In her Care of Magical and Mystical Creatures her teacher had assigned everyone a manticore, much as Hagrid had done when he assigned Harry and the other Hogwarts a blast ended skrewt. (And coincidently the manticores just happened to be the proud parent of those feisty skrewts.) The manticore had shot a poisonous dart at her from its tail and then had devoured her arm. The only reason she wasn't fully devoured was that her Professor, Mrs. McFiren had walked in. However instead of sympathy she had gotten royally pissed. After stunning the manticore McFiren had turned to Trinity with fire in her eyes…Yes Trinity remembered that very well. She had been caught trying to let the manticores loose in her rival, Princess, bedroom and was suspended with this from Morgaine: YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR TRYING TO INJURE/KILL A FELLOW CLASSMATE.  
  
"Miss Trinity?" Dumbledore had watched as her face changed expressions for the last 10 minutes. Trinity looked at him from the fire, "Yes I was suspended, unfortunately."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her perplexed, "Miss Trinity…I was just trying to make sure that was right. I couldn't understand how a straight 'A' student, like yourself, who was, even though you were only in your 3rd year, made the Head Girl at your school."  
  
Trinity flinched, "Yes well I was suspended. I made a mistake and went to far with my anger."  
  
Dumbledore decided that a change of subject was in need, "Well when did you want to come here?"  
  
Trinity's eyes brightened, "Well as soon as possible. Mrs. Morgaine…well she bothers me A LOT…."  
  
Dumbledore laughed lightly, "Yes that old bidd…well as soon as you want. How about you suggest…"  
  
"Well tomorrow…or as soon…" She blushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
Dumbledore put his hand on his chin and thought and suddenly his eyes bugged out, "That's perfect! Tomorrow Hagrid can go pick up the prefects and then pick up you! Then you can help us..." he looked at the fire, "Yes! You can catch the Pegasus Dream Express. That way you can rest on the way! Well that is if you can be ready to go by tonight? I mean it will take about a day for you to arrive. Either that or you can go by flow…"  
  
"No that's fine! Besides as you said I can get rest on the way. Oh yes before I forget…Well how are you going to decide what house I will be in?"  
  
"Well as soon as we have the time, when you get here, the Sorting Hat will sort you. And perhaps Miss Granger, a prefect, can show you around. Also perhaps you can teach some of the prefects the mighty Wentburg spell I've been hearing so much about."  
  
Trinity gaped, "Well, ummm…can I get back to you on that?"  
  
Albus nodded, "Yes I wasn't expecting your answer so soon." Dumbledore looked behind him as his door opened. Snape walked in and scowled as he saw his niece's face. She smirked and waved at him and muttered a small, 'hi.' Dumbledore saw the look on Snape's face and realized that he needed to talk with him. He turned back to Trinity, "Well anyways consider that. And I'll talk to you soon." He winked at her.  
  
"Yes well…I will." She paused and waved at Snape, "Bye Uncle! See you soon!"  
  
And just like that the connection was lost. Dumbledore stood up and put his hand up as Snape attempted to talk, "Please wait a second. I have to get a hold of someone." He put his wand into the air and enchanted a few words and a small pixie appeared in front of him. "Hello there Pagean can you please have her Ladyship Morgana stop the Express by Glamis Castle? Tonight I need you to pick up a student." The small blue pixie nodded. Dumbledore patted her on the head; "Tell her Dumbledore asked her to drop the girl of at 9 and ¾." The pixie bowed and nodded and disappeared in a blue poof.  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore baffled, "What…" he straightened his back and, "Yes…well Hagrid is back and is awaiting your instructions. Also I was doing my rounds and as I passed the Slytherin Hallway something strange happened. I well…I saw a figure it looked like…well a basilisk."  
  
"What?" Dumbledore scratched his head.  
  
"Well it was a venom spitting serpent. A dragon looking creature. What more do you want me to say?" Snape, who didn't like being embarrassed, was VERY embarrassed.  
  
Dumbledore stood there and thought about it for a moment but shook his head, "Ummm…well what happened to it?"  
  
Snape's nose raised, "Well it just looked at me and disappeared. It was like it transported itself. But Dumbledore I don't think you quite understand…this creature was about the length of the Great Hall. Or at least that's what I could tell, it was all wrapped up in a circle."  
  
Dumbledore turned his back and thought to himself before turning back to Snape, "Thank you for the information. It is very helpful. Now can I ask a favor?"  
  
Snape nodded, looking proud of himself, "Well sure I guess."  
  
"Can you please go back into the Slytherin corridor and then go into each room and make sure that nothing is well…lurking in the shadows."  
  
Snape nodded and walked out of the room, with his head raised. Dumbledore nodded back and looked at the fire.  
  
Trinity raised her wand and put all of her stuff into a cedar chest, which with a bit of magic still had enough room to fit her chest of wands and such. She looked around the empty room. She slapped her forehead and walked to her closet and pointed her wand at the wall. With a swipe of her wand her signature appeared;  
  
Trinity Wentburg, Head Girl *  
  
She turned back to the empty room and wiped the sweat of her forehead, "Well goodbye…" All the sudden a swish sound was heard above her.  
  
"Oh where do you think your going? Off on a vacation? And what is that? DID YOU WRITE ON MY WALL?" Trinity picked up her chest as the ghost stared at the wall.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you but, your dead and this room isn't yours or mine anymore." Trinity hopped around on one foot for a minute or so, "Ow!"  
  
Lady Janet, the lady of the castle, who had been burned at the stake years ago for practicing witchcraft, looked at Trinity amused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm moving. I'm going to Hogwarts to live with my uncle. Tonight I catch the Pegasus Dream Express." Lady Janet looked excited.  
  
"Hogwarts?! My old buddy lives there! Promise you'll tell him I said hi?" Lady Janet floated down and looked at Trinity with a smile. Trinity nodded and Janet smiled, "Well his names Peeves. Tell him I said hi!" She did a small curtsy in the air and disappeared, "You are truly a wonderful girl Trinity! And a wonderful witch!"  
  
Trinity decided that carrying the chest out was impossible and placed a floating spell, "Wemgardiam Leviosa!"  
  
The chest floated next to her as she walked down the hall to the teacher's hall. She knocked thrice, "Vivian Lady of the Lake." The door swung open and Trinity stepped in, "Hello?"  
  
Professor McFiren, and Professor Morgaine XVIII appeared before her. Professor McFiren's eyes bugged out as she noticed the floating chest, "Ye' leavin' so soon?" Obviously Professor Morgaine had told her.  
  
Trinity bowed, "Yes I just wanted to say farewell. Professor Dumbledore is sending the Pegasus Dream Express to pick me up."  
  
Both Professor's hugged her and with a tearful wave walked her out the front of the castle, where as if on cue the light blue bus flew from the clouds. Its wheels floated of the ground on white fluffy clouds. A beautiful Elvin woman, dressed in a silver wispy dress, stepped out and grabbed Trinity's trunk. She put it inside and waved Trinity forward. Trinity looked back at the castle once more before stepping on the bus.  
  
"Hello Miss! I am Ice Breath, please follow me." As if in a trance Trinity followed the Elvin woman to the back. Where bits of clouds lay, making small beds. "Please make yourself comfortable, it will be a long ride."  
  
Trinity fell on to the cloudy bed as the train started and instantly felt herself get sleepy. As she felt herself falling into a peaceful slumber a thought struck her mind, 'I forgot to say goodbye to Christian.'  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes and looked into the dark room. Two light snores were heard. Draco hissed at himself. Why did he always seem to wake up in the middle of the night? God now he was never going to get to sleep. He closed his eyes and thought silently to himself, and before he knew it his rival, Harry Potter, was rousing him.  
  
Draco's eyes watered as the bright sun hit his eyes. Ron grunted and put on his maroon sweatshirt. While, Harry sat there and cleaned his glasses. Draco got out of bed and got dressed. After getting dressed he turned to the two boys, "What on earth are we doing today?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Hermoine told us to meet her this morning in the diner."  
  
Draco rolled up his sleeves, making himself look cool. (At least he thought so) And walked out the door and headed toward the area that had a 'DINER' sign above it. As predicted Hermoine was seen, looking chipper, at the counter. She waved them over. As they walked over they noticed the man sitting next to her.  
  
"Hagrid? Didn't we just tell you goodbye yesterday?" Ron sat next to Hagrid. Harry and Draco sat down next to Hermoine.  
  
Hagrid smiled, " Dumbledore changed 'is mind. He said that he wanted you 'all ter come now. But 'irst we 'ave ter do some things for 'im."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Well ok…"  
  
Hagrid sighed, "That 'Umbledore sure changes his mind a lot."  
  
'Yeah…' ran through the three guys minds.  
  
Hagrid rubbed his palms together, " 'et's have some breakfast."  
  
End of Chapter 2******  
  
Notes: Hi everyone! Well How was it?  
  
Email comments to anime_angelfish@yahoo.com  
  
Angelfish_Smile 


	4. Dragons!

Chapter 3: Attack of the Dark Reptiles  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, the goddess J. K. Rowling does.  
  
Notes: The Hogwarts students and Wentburg finally meet! And love is in the air!  
  
Phoenix Fire  
  
Attack of the Dark Dragons  
  
Trinity opened her eyes. She was still on the cloudy bus. She looked out the window and noticed they were high above the ground. So high in fact that clouds were surrounding them. She gulped and backed away from the window.  
  
SWISH, Trinity looked back at the door as it opened. But before she did she swore she saw a beautiful Egyptian Dragon right by the side of the bus. "Hello Miss we will be arriving at Platform 9 ¾ in a few moments."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Well it's about noon time. Now I believe Professor Dumbledore will be having someone wait there for your arrival. I'm not quite sure but I believe it will be the gate keeper, Hagrid." Ice Breath said happily.  
  
Trinity smiled, "Thank…" Trinity was cut short as the bus gave a mighty lurch.  
  
Ice Breath's smile faded into a worried frown, "Hold on Miss…"  
  
For some odd reason Trinity felt like something very bad was about to happen. The bus gave another lurch. And this time she saw the cause.  
  
"DRAGONS! DRAGONS ARE ATTACKING!!!" many small pixies of all colors came scurrying in.  
  
As the bus gave another lurch Trinity started to worry. 'Oh no…'  
  
Just then a bright flash could be seen from the outside. The pixies flocked away from the window, "Lady Morgana will save is! She will! She will!"  
  
And soon the lurching had stopped and Trinity was sitting there alone. The pixies had disappeared. But in their place was a beautiful woman. She looked as if she could be a goddess. A wreath of flowers pulled her long purple hair back. Her blue skin seemed to sparkle as did her blue eyes. Her dress reached mid thigh, yet didn't look skank like. It was a shimmer blue color with a flower here and there. All in all she was VERY beautiful.  
  
The woman smiled slightly, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I am Lady Morgana. I'm very sorry about all this, we will be on our way very soon. Matter of fact we will be there any minute now."  
  
As the woman spoke her last word the bus stopped. The woman turned to Trinity and bowed, "The fairies blessings go with you." Morgana kissed Trinity on the forehead and disappeared.  
  
Trinity rubbed her forehead. Ice Breath appeared, "Miss we have arrived please follow me."  
  
Trinity followed her out to the door where her chest was waiting. "Wemgardiam Leviosa!" The chest floated once more.  
  
"Oh wait dear!" Ice Breath grabbed her arm and tossed something at her. Trinity sneezed as a cloud of something hit her. Ice Breath smirked, "There you look just lovely darling."  
  
Trinity looked down at herself. Sparkles covered her chest (AN: not the cedar one! ^_^) and legs. She shrugged and looked towards the door. And the doors opened…  
  
Draco stood next to Hermoine, bored out of his mind. Harry, Ron and Hagrid had went to find out what was taking the bus so long. Draco looked at Hermoine. He noticed how her once frizzy hair was now straight and her buckteeth were straight. Her chubby form had turned into a curvaceous and sensual form. Hermoine fidgeted, "I wonder who she is?"  
  
Draco crossed his arms and yawned, "No idea."  
  
"She is 'ery 'portant." Hagrid walked behind them, "She'll be 'tending as a 5th year with you four this year."  
  
Harry scratched his head, "Can she do that?"  
  
Hagrid laughed, "Don't know. But Dumbledore is lettin' her!" Hagrid paused and said amazed, "I 'ear she was elected Head Girl in her 3rd year!"  
  
Ron laughed, "Yeah right!"  
  
Hagrid shrugged, "That's what Dumbledore told me. Snape doesn't 'eemed to pleased that she's coming to 'ogwarts though."  
  
Just then a bus came zooming from the sky.  
  
It's cloudy wheels screeched to a halt. All five pair of eyes widened at seeing the deep fried back.  
  
Hagrid's eyes narrowed but widened as the doors opened. He flattened his suit down as he saw the beautiful Elf step out.  
  
Draco, Ron and Harry's mouth dropped. Was Hagrid trying to be presentable?  
  
From behind the Elf a small girl stepped out. Her black hair was held back into a high ponytail. She had on a black robe. As she stepped aside and her floating cedar chest came out a green dragon could be seen on her back. Hagrid stepped forward.  
  
"Hi there! The 'ames Hagrid. Dumbledore asked me to 'ome and pick you up."  
  
The small girl smiled and shook hands with the kind giant, "Nice to meet you! I'm Trinity Wentburg. But you can call me Trini." The blue elf tapped her on the shoulder and hugged her, "Goodbye Miss! Maybe we'll meet again someday. But if you would excuse me I think the pixies need some assistance…" Trinity waved slightly as Ice Breath walked towards the back of the bus.  
  
Trinity turned back to Hagrid. As she did she got a glimpse of bright blond hair. She leaned over Hagrid's side and stared at the cocky blond boy who stood with his arms crossed. Hagrid noticed this and grabbed her arm and walked towards them speaking to Trinity.  
  
"Oh silly me! This is Hermoine Granger," He paused as Trinity smiled at the brunette, "Draco Malfoy," Trinity scowled at the blond as he pretended she wasn't even there. 'I outta summon Lady Janet and teach him some manners.' She turned her attention back to Hagrid, "Harry Potter," Trinity eyes widened as she noticed the lightning bolt scar. She waved breathlessly as he stood there and scowled, 'Another one…'  
  
Her attention turned to the other girl, Hermoine. Hermoine hit the red head upside the head as he whispered something to her. Hagrid sighed, "And…that's Ronald Weasley…"  
  
Trinity's eyes widened. Weasley?  
  
"…This is Charliel, Charlie Weasley."  
  
She blushed to her self, 'He's cute.'  
  
"Weasley?" Trinity gasped. "You're a Weasley?"  
  
Draco snorted. "Weasley: the curse to the world. A over populated species."  
  
Trinity turned red with anger, "Don't insult him! The Weasley family are the greatest people around!" Ron gaped at her speechless.  
  
Draco stumbled a bit, "Yeah sure…"  
  
Trinity narrowed her eyes, jerk "Oh my! We really must be going! The Hogwarts Express will be here any minute. I'll get yours, Miss Wentburg." Hagrid paused and turned to Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Draco, "Can you please get your trunks?" They nodded at him and put the floatation spell on it. Hagrid nodded back and ran forward and grabbed the cedar magic chest from the air and walked towards a bus pulling up to them. Before she was pulled aboard Trinity saw gold writing on the side of it:  
  
HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
  
Hermoine, and Trinity went into a compartment and began talking. They left the door open.  
  
"So…" Hermoine started.  
  
Trinity giggled, "So…"  
  
Hermoine fidgeted, "That was really nice what you did. The thing about the Weasley's." Trinity smirked. And Hermoine continued, "But I don't understand. Do you know Ron's family?" Trinity opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing. Cause I sure don't remember ever hearing about you." Hermoine and Trinity looked up to see Ron and Harry across the aisle. Trinity blushed and looked at Ron shyly. "Well. My brother and I are good friends with Charlie."  
  
"Oh really? Charlie's my brother. I don't see him that often because of his work though." Ron stood up and walked into the compartment and sat next Trinity as did Harry next to Hermoine, "So how do you and your brother know mine?"  
  
"Umm…they work together." Trinity said silently. She knew she wouldn't be lying. But she didn't felt that telling them that her brother had been killed by a evil son of a bitch and it was all her fault would go to good.  
  
To her disadvantage Ron seemed more interested, "Oh? Maybe I have met him. What's his name?"  
  
Trinity flinched, "Rex."  
  
Ron's eyes twinkled, "Oh yeah Rex! I remember that git! Nice guy. Matter of fact Harry and Hermoine met him too." Ron explained, "At the Triwizard Tournament. Harry here was in it! When the first task was over Rex helped my brother and this other guy, Lucas Ledbetter, get the dragon eggs together."  
  
Harry sat amazed and perked up when he remembered meeting Rex, "Rex? Rex that wizard that told Snape off? The one who stunned the Hungarian?"  
  
Trinity laughed, "Rex told Snape off?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah! Snape had been walking around the dragon's trying to give them some pointers…or somethin' like that and Rex had told him off. Amazingly Snape just shut his moth and walked away." Hermoine laughed along with Harry, "Yeah that old disgusting git."  
  
Ron smirked, "I still think he's a spy for You-Know-Who. But then again why don't we just ask Malfoy? He probably knows every Death Eater by name." A growl came from the doorway. Trinity looked up and saw the blond haired 15- year-old jerk from before.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about Weasley so shut your mouth."  
  
Ron smirked and leaned over and whispered to Trinity, "And here's the slimy git now." Trinity blushed.  
  
"WEASLEY! I SAID SHUT UP!" Draco took a menacing step into the small compartment. Ron yawned, "Or what?"  
  
Draco stepped forward and grabbed Ron by the throat, "Or you'll regret ever being born."  
  
Hermoine grabbed Draco by the shoulder, "Get off of him!" Draco hissed and pushed her aside, "Stay out of it Mudblood. This is none of your concern."  
  
Ron gagged, "le…t…go….ca..n..t…bre..athe."  
  
Draco squeezed tighter, "You better watch yourself." Draco let go of his neck and turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Trinity watched his retreating back before turning to Ron. His face had turned flushed as he gasped for air. She giggled. Ron looked up at her, "Wha..t.?"  
  
"Well. I was just thinking. I mean maybe Snape is working for HIM. I mean Draco seemed ummm…offended. Besides Snape seems like he probably would…"  
  
Harry looked amused, "How exactly do you know Snape?"  
  
Trinity went white and laughed, "He's an old friend of the families." She bust up laughing. Hermoine shrugged as Ron looked at her questionably.  
  
Trinity wiped her eyes, "Actually…he's a…relative."  
  
Harry choked on the butter beer he had gotten from Hagrid, "WHAT?"  
  
Ron fell off his seat, "No way…"  
  
Hermoine went white, "Snape is related to you? It can't be…"  
  
A loud chuckle as heard from across the aisle. Trinity leaned her head out the door and saw Draco looking at her with a sexy smirk. (An: ohhh…yeah! ^_^ sorry I just had to add that. Also the next part is VERY stupid) She narrowed her eyes, "What?"  
  
He propped his legs against the door and leaned back in his seat, "Oh I just couldn't help but over hear about Snape being related to you. Not really surprising actually."  
  
Ron stared at him ludicrously, "What are you on Malfoy? Its REALLY surprising. There's nothing that could possibly link them as relatives."  
  
Draco tilted his head back and laughed deeply. Trinity held her breath as his ungelled hair fell in his eyes as they locked with hers. He snickered, "They both fell out of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down."  
  
Trinity sat there stunned for a moment before it hit her. HE HAD JUST INSULTED HER!  
  
"LOOK. Albino Boy if you ever insult me again I swear I'll…"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and looked out the window arrogantly, "Or you'll what? Sick your little Manticores on me?"  
  
Trinity's eyes widened, "How? How did you know about…"  
  
Draco looked back at her, "Let's just say Dumbledore speaks loudly."  
  
She hesitated but stood up and walked over to him. She stood over him, "You need to learn to stay out of other peoples business, Albino Boy!"  
  
Draco hissed, and stood up, "NEVER insult me."  
  
Trinity rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm so scared. Little Albino Boy's gonna hurt me…ohh…ahhh."  
  
Draco got closer to her face. His nose touched hers. For a second Trinity thought that he was going to kiss her but, "NEVER insult me you little hag. I'm not someone to mess with."  
  
"Oh leave her alone Draco!" Ron whined as he saw Trinity flinch.  
  
She looked back at Ron, "I can handle it myself."  
  
Draco laughed, "Right. You wouldn't know what hit you."  
  
Trinity sat down right next to Draco and rubbed her throat lightly, "I guess I was wrong about you."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"I thought you were a gentleman. But you just threatened to hit me. And no gentleman would hit a lady. You're a disgusting troll."  
  
Draco's cheeks turned pink in anger, "How dare you!"  
  
Trinity filed her nails and blew on them, "Yeah whatever."  
  
Draco looked down at her before sitting down next to her, mumbling to himself, "Little, snotty, hag."  
  
Trinity looked out the window and sighed, "Yeah whatever Albino."  
  
Draco looked coldly at her and closed his eyes, "Why are sitting next to me if you think so lowly of me?"  
  
Trinity blushed and stood up, "I wasn't sitting next to you! You sat down next to me!"  
  
Draco opened one eye, "Yeah sure."  
  
Trinity blushed and sat down across from Draco, "You are the most annoying person I have ever met."  
  
Draco closed his eye again and smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Trinity gasped in exasperation, "It wasn't a compliment!"  
  
Across the aisle Harry, Hermoine and Ron watched as they started a small conversation. Which amazingly was going rather well. Considering most of it the tow were insulting each other.  
  
Harry drank the rest of his butter beer in one gulp. "Draco is actually being civil. Amazing."  
  
Harry had never really hated Draco. Perhaps he disliked him, but not hate him. It wasn't until last year when his childish dislike had turned to full- blown hate. During the last dinner, when everyone was honoring Cedric, Draco had basically just sat there and laughed through the whole thing. And since Cedric's death Harry had become more…heroic than usual. He hadn't been taking any crap from anyone. Even the Dursley's.  
  
Harry turned to Hermoine, "Hey so why exactly are we going to Hogwarts not even a week after we left it?"  
  
Hermoine perked up, "Well you see Professor Dumbledore is having all the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl come over the summer to go over everything to protect Hogwarts from You-Know-Who. And considering we all are prefects…"  
  
Harry nodded, "So Dumbledore wants to go over the defensive measures against Voldemort."  
  
Everyone; Ron, Hermoine, Trinity, and yes, Draco flinched. Harry brushed it off and continued, "So, do you have any idea about what we may be doing?"  
  
Hermoine nodded her head side to side sadly, "Nope!"  
  
Ron looked over at Draco and Trinity, who were laughing. His eyebrows creased together as he got up the courage to walk over there. And soon he did. He sat next to Trinity.  
  
She smiled at him while Draco frowned. Ron wrung his hands together. Trinity laughed silently to herself. He looked like a little boy who was going to confess to hexing someone.  
  
"Umm…well…" Ron started.  
  
"Oh spit it out Weasley!" Draco shut up immediately as Trinity stepped on his foot hard. He glared at her. She glared back.  
  
She turned back to Ron, "Go on!" She smiled sweetly. He suddenly got that gung ho spirit back as he spoke, "Is it true you were head girl in your 3rd year?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened as she laughed, "Yes I was."  
  
Ron's looked at her, "Really?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. And do not ask how or why I was appointed. Every 7th year girl was more capable then me."  
  
Draco just gaped, "You were head girl?"  
  
Trinity rolled her eyes, "Isn't that what I just said idiot?"  
  
Ron looked back and forth between them. "So what was it like?"  
  
Trinity groaned, "Terrible! No one would be my friend any more! It was so upsetting! The only person who would even talk to me was the Heqad boy Christian! I use to be the most popular girl!"  
  
Draco's mouth opened and closed. Making him look strangely a lot like a goldfish, "Wow…that's shocking."  
  
"What that I thought it was terrible or that I was Head Girl?"  
  
"Well actually I can't believe you were the most popular girl."  
  
Trinity seethed with anger. Ron looked at her and smiled, "Don't mind him. He was dropped on his head a few many times as a baby. He can't see a beautiful woman is sitting in front of him."  
  
Trinity blushed, "Thanks."  
  
Ron put his arms around her shoulders and laughed, "No problem!"  
  
'That little…STOP IT damnit! You can't be jealous. Besides there is nothing to be jealous about. Let that Weasel have her. Its not like you don't have enough girls swooning over you.' Draco rolled his eyes at himself.  
  
He looked over at Hermoine. Who, surprisingly, was staring at him. She looked down at her hands with a red hue on her cheeks. He smirked inwardly, 'Muggle seems to be one of them now.'  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Harry as he stood up and sighed disgustedly, "Excuse me. I'm going to speak to Hagrid."  
  
Draco watched him walk away before looking back at Ron and Trinity. Trinity was very red in the face. Same goes with Ron. Every once in a while Ron would whisper something to her and she would giggle.  
  
Draco's eyes focused in on Ron's hand around Trinity's waist. Just then Trinity laughed again. Draco suddenly felt sick, 'Disgusting. Now I can see why Pothead left.'  
  
Hermoine gave a small sigh and continued to look out the window, 'I'm losing them. Last year it was Harry with his crush on Cho. Then it was Ron with his crush On Fleur. Now Ron's floating on air around this new girl. And Harry is still stuck on Cho. I feel so lonely…'  
  
"Hey Muggle can I sit here?" She turned her head sharply and saw Draco sitting across from her.  
  
"Was that a statement or a question? Cause it sure seems like I don't have a choice." Hermoine glared daggers at the amused boy.  
  
Draco laughed and leaned towards her, "You're cute when you're angry Muggle."  
  
Hermoine blushed angrily, "You're just plain ugly."  
  
Draco put on a hurt expression, "Oh I'm deeply hurt."  
  
They laughed a little, before sitting in a comfortable silence. Draco looked over at the open door and closed it.  
  
Hermoine looked shocked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's disgusting. I can't watch them make those stupid kissy faces at each other anymore. And I swear if the hag giggles one more time I'll scream."  
  
As if on cue a scream was heard through the whole bus. Hermoine ran over and opened the door and came face to face with Ron. He looked at her, "Did you hear that scream?"  
  
"No. I didn't. What do you think Sherlock?" She said snottily.  
  
"Who's Sherlock?"  
  
She shook her head, "Never mind! Now where did that come from?"  
  
Another scream came from the right, towards the front of the bus. Ron pointed towards it, "Over there."  
  
"Oh really Weasley. Thank you." Draco pushed through the two and walked towards the scream. And was met with quite a site.  
  
"Oh my…" Hermoine said breathlessly. Trinity was sitting on the floor as a snake, about 50 feet long, slithered around her. "Ron…I thought she was with you."  
  
Ron ran forward only to be met with Draco's arm roughly shoved into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Ron stumbled and looked at Draco angry.  
  
Draco just glared at him, "Look at the back of the snakes head you numskull."  
  
Ron looked and gasped. A skull with a snake intertwined was imprinted, The Dark Mark.  
  
"You did this! Your working for HIM!" Ron whispered at Draco, who stepped forward to the snake. Just then thundering steps came towards them, from the back. They all turned around to see Hagrid and Harry running towards them.  
  
Breathlessly they asked, "What happened?" That's when they noticed the snake. And when the snake noticed them. It hissed as it saw Harry and turned back to Trinity.  
  
It hissed at her: You will die. You betrayed the masssster. You will pay assss your brother did. Watch your back.  
  
And with that it disappeared with a POP. Trinity's eyes watered as she rolled into a small ball. Ron ran forward and hugged her.  
  
Hagrid looked at Draco who hissed, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
  
"That's so convincing! You just hissed at us!" Harry said from Hagrid's side.  
  
Trinity looked up at Hagrid, "It wasn't him. I know who it was."  
  
Everyone gasped but didn't get another chance to speak as the bus came to a halt.  
  
Hagrid looked at Draco, " 'His can wait 'til later 'oy."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah."  
  
End of Chapter****  
  
Hi all! Well how was it? I hope it was ok! Well write me with your comments to  
  
Anime_angelfish@yahoo.com  
  
Angelfish_Smile 


	5. Promises (Important Explains alot)

Chapter 4: Promises of the Past  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all those other gits are owned by the mighty J. K. Rowling. I wish I did but she does! So I beg don't sue! Besides all you'd get would be my finger nail clippings cause I'd rather die than give up my Harry Potter collection!  
  
Notes: What's going on between Hermoine and Draco? What did Harry hear in the hallway? Why exactly is Snape so upset when Trinity was sorted? Well read on and you'll find out!  
  
Phoenix Fire aka Angelfish-Smile  
  
Promises of the Past  
  
(Trinity's Point of View)  
  
It's HUGE! Glamis was an anthill compared to this! I looked up and saw that this amazing castle was at least 7 stories high. Or was it just my imagination? God it's so big! I saw the friendly giant, Hagrid stop and set my chest down. He stood in front of the large oak doors and knocked 3 times before screaming, "DUMBLEDORE! WE'RE HERE!"  
  
"What did you lock us out or something?" I looked back at the jerk as he snorted at Hagrid. What an egoistical jerk! I outta hex him to hell and back. Hagrid rolled his eyes and knocked again.  
  
The door swung open and there stood my uncle, Severus. He looked exactly as I remembered him. His crooked nose in the air as usual. That arrogant cloud of despair floating around him. He looked at the other 4 before his eyes landed on me. I saw his eyes seem to cloud over with hatred. The joyful smile that had been on my face from seeing the castle faded faster than you could say, 'Bertie Bots.'  
  
"Your finally here. What took you so long? Get in here now!" Snape seemed like a 5 year old on speed. I almost laughed at the idea. I'd sure like to that!  
  
"Well are you going to stand there all day?" I looked up and noticed that everyone was inside waiting for me.  
  
I quickly walked in, past Snape. I felt a chill go up my spine as I felt his eyes stare coldly at my back. Nope, He hasn't changed. Not at all.  
  
Hagrid turned to Snape, " Where's Dumbledore?"  
  
"He's busy at the moment. He has asked me to watch over these, 'children,' while you go to your hut. Mrs. Maxime is waiting there for you." I cringed. Oh goody I get to spend time with Satan himself.  
  
Hagrid nodded at me and waved before running out the oak doors. I gulped as I saw Snape look at me coldly. I felt a hand squeeze mine gently. I looked into Ron's eyes and was memorized. Green emeralds. Yes that's what they were.  
  
I heard a loud cough. My eyes unlocked with Ron's and turned to Harry who had a hand on his mouth. His eyes signaled to the right. I looked and almost screamed. If looks could kill Ron probably would have died a million deaths. I never knew Snape cared. He looked like my brother when I had told him that I wasn't a virgin. Rex had beat the crap out of Christian. My poor baby. But why was Snape being so…protective. He hates me. He hated my brother and my father too.  
  
Snape scowled, "Let's go."  
  
As we followed Snape down the hall I felt Ron's arm go around my waist. Draco, who was standing in-between Harry and Hermoine, in front of us, looked back over his shoulder, "Hey Weasley! Don't freak your girlfriend in front of us! We don't want to see that!"  
  
I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and tried to pull away from Ron. But he pulled me closer and laughed, "Well then don't watch!" He leaned down and whispered in my hear, his breath going over my neck, "He's just jealous."  
  
I laughed quietly but shut up immediately as Snape glared at Ron. "Mr. Weasley please restrain yourself. This is a school, and I expect you to go by the rules of it."  
  
Ron let go of me slowly and raised his arms above his head, "Yes sir!" Severus turned around and at the same time Ron winked at me.  
  
As we continued to walk down the hallway I heard Hermoine giggle. I looked at her as she spoke quietly to Draco in hoarse whispers. Even though he still had that cruel demeanor surrounding him he seemed kinder. I almost laughed as I saw the expression on Harry's face. He looked at Draco with a disgusted frown. I guess he doesn't like him.  
  
I saw Harry crease his eyebrows and continue walking.  
  
"Ouch!" I felt a tug on my ponytail. I stopped and looked behind me and saw nothing.  
  
I rubbed my head and continued walking. Ron looked at me strangely. I whimpered and rubbed my head lightly. He shook his head and continued following Snape. Just then I felt the tug again, "OUCH!"  
  
This time Snape stopped and looked at me as did the others. I rubbed my head, "Owwee!"  
  
"What did your pee brain explode?" Draco snickered.  
  
"Shut up." I swear if he insulted me one more time I wouldn't hesitate to turn him into a cockroach. "Something pulled my hair."  
  
I saw them all exchange knowing glances. Snape growled, "PEEVES!"  
  
A loud screeching cackle filled my ears, "Peeves the poltergeist at your service!"  
  
"Peeves stop meddling! Or I'll be sure Dumbledore hears about this!" All the sudden a transparent thing appeared in front of me. I suddenly remembered the way Lady Janet did that to scare me; popping up in front of me with out a warning. It was a spirit, and ugly spirit, but a spirit none the less.  
  
He turned to Snape with a frightened face, "Well must be going!"  
  
And with that he disappeared. I saw Snape scowl and turn to a door, "Alohomora!" It opened and I was met with the most wonderful site. The ceiling was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. It was like I was out in the open looking at the sky. I tilted my head back to get a better view. Dark clouds were forming on the right, while the left looked as cheery as ever, not aware the clouds of darkness were about to rain in on their party. I sighed deeply and looked back down at my feet. Seemed like my life. Everything's fine one moment the next BOOM it's chaos.  
  
(Ron's Point of View)  
  
As we walked into the room which I had just ate in not to long ago I automatically looked up. I always was amazed by it. It was almost like a weather report. And today's going to be warm and sunny! I'm losing it…  
  
I looked down slowly at my hand. I cracked my knuckles, screaming inside, 'I'll beat the living daylights out of him. It was his fault! I just know it. But I wonder what that snake said to her. Whatever it was she looked upset. And Draco… That snake… defiantly are connected.'  
  
I heard a deep sigh and turned to my right. Trinity was looking down at her feet with a sad look plastered on her face. I bit my lip to stop myself from growling in rage and attacking Malfoy. I wouldn't be surprised if she locked herself in the common room's closet after she was sorted. That was one huge snake. And the Dark Mark, *HIS * mark. Oh well…She sure is sweet, and my kinda girl. She had Malfoy speechless!  
  
"While we're waiting for Dumbledore I would like to go over a few things. As prefects you will have special privileges, but that doesn't mean I will give you any leisure." I almost laughed as Snape eyed me. "Also, the Head Girl, Cho Chang, will be here any moment with the head boy, Lee Jordan. They will give each of you instructions." I swayed a bit on my feet. What? How did they decide this in three days? How?  
  
I saw Trinity go white as Snape started in on her, "As I said before I will not give ANYONE special privileges. Especially you! I'll be keeping my eye on you. Dumbledore thinks you're an innocent girl. I know your secrets. I know your past."  
  
I stepped forward but stopped when I felt my hand on my shoulder. I looked up and was met with Dumbledore's half moon glassed eyes. He winked at me before turning to Snape, "You weren't threatening a student were you? No you couldn't have, because you know better. And with what's going on…my, my Severus I'm amazed…Now make yourself scarce and go and check the Ravenclaw corridor?" Dumbledore paused and looked at me as I snickered before turning back to Snape, "Oh yes and after your done meet me in the Slytherin common room." Snape glared at me before turning around and stomping out of the great hall. Well actually he didn't get very far, because after walking about two paces he fell flat on his face. I gasped before I started laughing…  
  
(Trinity's Point of View)  
  
2 seconds ago….  
  
'God what does he have against me? I never did anything to him. Wait a second…I got it! Snape doesn't like me. So why do I have to worry if he's mad at me?'  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled my wand out and chanted a spell. "Twin Trin Tripper." It worked as always and Snape tripped and fell flat on his face. As I expected Ron bust up laughing. I joined him as I saw Snape try to get up and just trip again.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled before coughing to cover it up, "Miss Trinity could you please not do that. Or at least just yet. Wait until the head boy and girl get here." I felt blood rush to my cheeks I nodded and mumbled again holding my wand out towards Snape, "Pace of grace once more. That tripping faze in the draw."  
  
Snape tried to get up but this time he didn't fall. His eyes had a fiery glaze in them as he reached in his robe and got his wand out. I was sure he was going to kill me but he just pointed it at me before growling and rushing out into the hallway.  
  
"That took a lot of self control for him not to attack you. Your uncle would have done it without a thought if he didn't have that self control." Dumbledore looked down at me with an thoughtful glance. I shrugged.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted." I giggled and Ron laughed.  
  
"Hey what exactly was that?" Ron said and wiped the tears out of his eyes, smirking.  
  
"Well its a…." I stopped talking as a woman walked into the room. Her eyes bore into mine and sent a chill up my spine. "Ummm…hello."  
  
She snorted and walked towards us with her nose turned up slightly. She ignored me and walked up to Mr. Dumbledore. "I have the sorting hat ready. Oh yes and Mr. Jordan and Mrs. Chang are waiting in your office."  
  
Wait a second the sorting hat…. That means! Oh god why am I so nervous. Ron winked at me and started chanting under his breath, "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded to me and lead me to his office. But not before turning to Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Draco, "Could you come with me? I will send you four and the head girl and boy in a separate room where you will go over the procedures." So we all set out to Dumbledore's office. I looked at the paintings as I passed. Every once in a while I would see a witch or wizard in the painting I had seen before. But the one that caught my attention was a painting of Merlin and a beautiful woman whom I knew as Vivian. In the picture Vivian was talking in a hushed voice to an enchanted Merlin.  
  
I recognized the scene. It was of when Vivian betrayed Merlin and turned him into an oak tree. She had used the powers Merlin had taught her against him. The only reason Merlin hadn't protected himself was because his obsession for her. He was so smitten with her that he didn't even expect it.  
  
I shivered slightly as Vivian looked at me from the painting and smirked, waving. I always didn't like her. My thoughts stopped as the woman and Professor started raising their voices above the whisper it had been before.  
  
"Minerva! Control yourself. Does it really matter if she's in that house?" Dumbledore tried to calm the woman down.  
  
"Albus what if she's…" She stopped and made a face as she noticed me looking at her. She nodded towards me and Dumbledore looked back at me with a solemn look. I rolled my eyes and looked at the painting next to me, well at least pretended to. I suddenly felt a jab in my side. My eyes turned to see Ron smirking at me.  
  
"Mrs. McGonagall scares me sometimes too. Don't worry she doesn't mean anything." Ron grabbed my wrist and started talking to Harry again.  
  
I looked down at our intertwined hands. What is this feeling? Why…I lost myself in my thoughts and soon we were at Dumbledore's office and Ron was letting go of my hand. He whispered, "I'll see you later." He winked, "Can't wait to see you love." He raised his voice, "So where to now?"  
  
Dumbledore opened the door and walked in we followed him in. As I entered I felt a strong glare directed towards me. I looked up and noticed a tall Chinese girl staring at me with hatred shining in her eyes. 'What the hell is up with her?'  
  
"Lee, Cho can you please come her?" The girl's glare faltered somewhat as Dumbledore spoke to her and the boy but it was still there. 'She has some serious problems.'  
  
Dumbledore handed her a paper, she nodded, and glared at me once more before turning to Ron and the others, "Come on then. Follow me." Ron blew a kiss at me before going out the door.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Snape walked in the door. His serious and intense eyes locked with mine for a second. The hatred and detestation he had for me was clearly shown. The muscles in my back tightened and my lungs seemed to have lost all the air in them. And then everything was fine again as Severus' eyes unlocked with mine when Ron bumped into him. Ron didn't even notice it. Severus walked into the room and shut the door. He stood against the wall, "Everything is fine in the Ravenclaw corridor."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and turned to the woman again, "Mrs. McGonagall can you please get the sorting hat?" she smiled and walked towards the back of the room. Dumbledore turned to me, "Please sit down." He paused and I sat down in the stool he pointed me towards, "We are going to sort you now. First I'll tell you of the houses. There's: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Now, Professor McGonagall the hat please?"  
  
Mrs. McGonagall walked forward and put a dirty old hat on me. 'EEEWWW.'  
  
"Eeeewww to you too." My eyes widened as the hat spoke to me, "Yes I can hear your thoughts. Oh wow really? You don't think that Professor McGonagall is…"  
  
"ALRIGHT! Now sort her!" I giggled slightly as the hat started talking to me in my head.  
  
'…. And she thinks I'm just a sorting machine! Goodness all those kids every year.'  
  
'Shouldn't you be sorting me?'  
  
'Oh right. Sorry. I don't get to talk to very many people. Most of the year I'm in a drawer a stuffy old drawer.'  
  
'Ok. So are you gonna sort me?'  
  
'Geez yes cranky pants…My my sneaky little one aren't we? Ohhh….interesting. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.'  
  
'Ummm that was interesting.'  
  
'Thank you. Now I believe I have figured out the perfect house for you.'  
  
I held my breath as he began, "By the Great! Oh my! She's no figure 8. By the By. Evil dwellings yes indeedy. In Slytherin is where she's needy! SLYTHERIN!"  
  
'Slytherin?! Thanks a lot creep. Now look what you've done! Snape is gonna freak!'  
  
'No problem. It's been nice sorting you Mrs. Wentburg.' Professor McGonagall cringed and pulled the hat off me. She dusted it off as if it had been touched by a piece of trash. I gulped and looked at my uncle whose face had become paler if that was even possible. And that's when he cracked, "NOOO!!"  
  
In another room…  
  
"Hey Hermoine!" Draco whispered over to her. She turned to him and he continued, "So…"  
  
Hermoine laughed slightly, "Dra…Malfoy if you weren't going to talk then you shouldn't have gotten my attention."  
  
Draco's pale face became red, "I...umm…"  
  
Draco and Hermoine turned back to Cho as she started ranting, "If that girl…. Harry come on I want to go find out if Professor Dumbledore is done yet."  
  
Harry followed her. But crashed into her as she stopped suddenly, "Harry you go find out ok? I'll be out there in a minute."  
  
Harry along with everyone else seemed slightly confused but he obliged. AS Harry walked out into the hallway Cho slammed the door shut.  
  
"Ok. Fine Cho I don't mind going out into a dark hallway. Nope not at all." Harry gulped and walked towards the other end of the hallway. But stopped abruptly as he heard something from behind him.  
  
"Yes. The girl has been sorted master."  
  
"Everything is going as planned. Soon Hogwarts will be under my control. And most importantly Dumbledore won't be able to do anything about it."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
"What about the boy?"  
  
"Ahh yes him. Well I have a plan for how he will be punished. A slow painful plan."  
  
"What will you do master?"  
  
"You shall see my minion. Wait a second…someone's coming. I shall see you soon."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Harry breathed in deeply. He hadn't moved a muscle when he had heard the voices. One he recognized. But the other…It didn't matter. He ran down the hall and heard footsteps behind him, which he ran faster from. Just as he thought the person was going to get him he reached Dumbledore's office. He turned the doorknob and…  
  
"NOO! She can't be! No! Oh god no." Snape who had become dangerously out of character held his head in his hands and remembered what had happened all those years ago….  
  
"She's only a child master!" Death Eater Snape hissed to Voldemort.  
  
"Do not talk back to me. Besides I would be honored to have her join me. She is after all the daughter of two of my favorite minions." Snape shut his mouth and glared as the door opened and a woman walked in. In her arms she held a small baby girl. Snape bit his tongue as a man walked in a black robe behind her along with a boy who looked about 13, "Master Voldemort." They all bowed deeply.  
  
"Yes…is she ready?" Voldemort said impatiently. The woman nodded and sat the baby down on a pedestal in front of her. "Good now…. tell me the information on her and what you obtained."  
  
The man stepped forward, "Master in a town near by in the Muggle world a group of your nonbelievers are getting together and forming a 'group' against you."  
  
The shadowy figure nodded to his minion before turning to the woman and child. She began, "Sir I know you usually don't allow children but I fell my daughter would be of some use. Why just a week ago she started showing signs of her powers and her brother he has been attending the Merlin school. He's been finding out who is and isn't your followers for us from their kids."  
  
"Yes….I've been through this already. Are you sure they are ready to be initiated?"  
  
"Well actually…" The man stepped forward, "Before they were initiated I was thinking perhaps we could wait until my daughter was somewhat older? After all…"  
  
"Oh yes. But first the spell of locking." The man stepped back and pushed his son in front of him. Voldemort held his wand out and pointed it towards the children, "You two are now bound to me. Your blood and mine sign this pact. You shall be trained to be my predecessors along with some of my other minions." With his last words a long vine of black smoke shot out his wand. It surrounded the children. As it faded away the young girls cries filled the air. Voldemort held out his hand and a veil of blood appeared. A knife appeared and he slit his palm and put a few drops with the rest, "This veil holds your parents and yours along with my blood. It is a sign of your loyalty. If ever you are needed to sacrifice yourself for me you will. Without a thought about it."  
  
2 weeks later…..  
  
"Oh god Theo. I'm so scared. What if he finds out?" Theo Wentburg put his arms around his ife and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Honey what we did was right. He won't know what hit him…" As he kissed his wife a searing pain shot through his body before it was gone. His body went limp.  
  
Coral pulled away from him and screamed as she noticed that he was…dead. "No."  
  
She looked to the doorway and saw someone who had once been a close friend. A very close friend, someone she trusted with her life…Lucius Malfoy. "Why??" She cried.  
  
He walked forward and put his hand on her shoulder, "You can still…"  
  
"NO! Kill me! I will NEVER go back to Voldemort. I can't live without Theo….Please Lucius."  
  
Lucius' eyes widened. His once crush from Hogwarts was begging him to kill her? Why? How? What about her kids? She sobbed, "Please?!"  
  
"I can…are you sure?" He asked her gently. 'If she wants to be killed…. It would be better than Voldemort. He would show NO mercy.' She nodded and grabbed Theo's limp hand. Lucius gulped and stood up, "I'm sorry…" And with that he killed her. She died with a smile on her face….  
  
"Children…" Lucius gasped as he looked up to see Rex in the doorway holding a fussy Trinity. Rex set her down and glared at Lucius.  
  
"You killed them! You bastard!" Rex dropped his wand as Lucius hit him with a stunning spell.  
  
"I won't kill you. You are children. I am your godfather and I WON'T kill you. Lord…my lord he wants you all dead. I can't. I could barely kill your parents."  
  
"But you did…" Rex cried through gritted teeth. Lucius looked solemnly at him before disappearing.  
  
As he did he whispered, "Next time I see you I might have to. Watch your back young one. I consider you another son and Trinity a daughter. Please stay away. Don't come around any of Voldemort's people."  
  
Rex breathed deploy and sobbed as Lucius disappeared. He looked up at his small sister as he heard her…  
  
"Wex! Wex! Pway!" He sobbed and grabbed Trinity as she crawled towards his parents. She laughed and giggled, "Wexy! Wexy!"  
  
2 days later Snape had went to Merlin's school and had found his nephew and niece. He tried and tried to talk them into coming with him. But Rex wouldn't. Instead they stayed there and were schooled there until they would graduate…  
  
Snape's hysterics had stopped and he became deathly quiet. He looked at Trinity before storming out of the room. Trinity wiped the lone tear out of her eyes, 'Great now he hates me more. Why couldn't I have been put in Gryffindor? At least then he wouldn't think I was doomed to fail and go back to how he was.'  
  
Harry watched the scene in wonder. All he had gotten from the outburst was that Trinity was in Slytherin. But why would Snape be upset? He's head of Slytherin….  
  
"Yes Harry? What did you need?" Professor Dumbledore said changing the subject.  
  
"I well Cho was wondering if you were done? She needed some help. She doesn't understand what some of the passwords are. She says your handwriting is too sloppy." Harry said.  
  
"Aahhh yes. Well I'll be right there. Harry you run along and go back." Harry nodded, "We'll be there in a minute."  
  
Harry ran back into the room where Cho was waiting anxiously. "Well?"  
  
Harry ignored her and turned to Ron. 'Break it to him quickly. Maybe he won't be that devastated.' "Ron…Trinity was sorted into Slytherin."  
  
Ron's smirk disappeared and he frowned, "No way!" Draco laughed across the room.  
  
"Cool." Draco shut up as Hermoine slapped him gently on the head. "You shut up Draco."  
  
Draco smirked and laughed. While Ron fell to his knees, "NO BLOODY WAY! NNNNNOOOOOO!"  
  
*****End Chapter****  
  
Oh my god that was bloody long! Sorry it took so long! Well review I want to know what you think!  
  
Angelfish-Smile 


	6. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT! I am currently looking for someone to be a co-author with me. I love writing but I just got a summer job, have less time and frankly my mind is at a slump. I am asking for help and many of my stories; however, on some I wish to write on my own. If you feel that writing with me would be the job for you either email me at anime_angelfish@yahoo.com or put this information in the review: Name: Ffnet username: Works of your own?: Why do you want to help?: Email: Hobbies:  
  
Thanks bunches and as soon as I make my choice I will contact you. Angelfish_Smile 


End file.
